Love is War
by tedyvirysa
Summary: This is a one-shot about the relationship between Bulgaria and Byzantine.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**Ok, everyone, this is a one-shot of BulgariaxByzantine in Byzantine's pov, based on the song Love is War by Miku Hatsune. In this fic Byzantine will be a male and so will be Bulgaria.**

Love is War

Byzantine's POV

_Nowhere to go_

I looked around myself to see all the damage Justinian I's rule has caused. There were so many homeless and poor people, and in my capital none than less. Hi failed as an emperor. The Slavs that I considered weak are now freely raiding my territory, now that they have a cruel and mighty ally. The Persians are still a treat and the Arabs are in front of Constantinople's gates. What had become of me?

_The colors of this love_

_Ahhhhhhhhh..._

I sow the Bulgarian empire yesterday, funny he was nothing like I imagined him to be. In a sense he was my knight in shining armor. Protecting me from the Arabs instead of helping them in killing me. He smiled at me and asked for my friendship, he had such a heartwarming smile and I almost forgot that I had to pay taxes to him, almost. During the feast in his honor I watched him. He was still smiling. Hi is so beautiful and kind. I wonder if he will still smile at me after what I had planned for him. No matter, I will enjoy that smile for as long as I can, before I kill my savior.

_Gray cloud Monochrome bustle _

He is having a crisis; his khans are fighting between themselves for the crown. He is so vulnerable now, so I attacked. I can see that he is having troubles defending himself even with the help of his Slavic friends. I received a letter from him today. He said that he couldn't take this anymore; he told me he wanted to run away from his people and live with me. He asked me of the names of my spies in Pliska, so they could help him escape, before the Slavs kill him. He sights that letter with the name Aleksander, what a pretty name. I send him the information he wanted and sighted it with the name Constantine; I wonder if he would like my name as much as I like his. I hope he does.

_Sun light shadows_

He lied to me, the Slavs weren't going to betray him, and my spies are dead. Clever, Aleksander, clever, you used my affection towards you against me. You are out of your crisis, but you haven't seen what I'm capable of yet. Don't worry you'll see, you'll see sooner than you think. When I defeat you you'll be mine forever, just you wait dearest, just you wait.

_Dusk changes its color_

You sided with the Frankish empire to kill the Avar Khaganate, they were goners even before you decided to bloody your hands, but then again you didn't want your ally to become too strong, you don't trust Frankish empire, but you trust that other pagan tribe, the Pecheneg. He loves you, you know. He is too close to you; he could pose a treat for my chances of being with you. I must get rid of him, him and the Frankish empire. For your good, I will do it, just for you.

_Ahh, World ooze_

_Even so will I still love you?_

I tried to kill the Pecheneg, you saved him and told me to never again harm the people precious to you or you will kill me, I cried that day.

_Obvious but what can I do,_

_What can I ... How can I..._

_What a fool ... I am..._

All hopes of getting you peacefully are now gone, you are becoming stronger and stronger and I weaker and weaker with every day; I must act fast, before you become strong enough to kill me. I just wished you loved me, no matter; I will make you love me.

_Let's begin. This is war._

I attacked you with Nikephoros I, I was weaning, I even burned your capital to the ground, you were begging for mercy, I won't fall for the same trick twice. I won't rest until you are in my hands. But when I thought I finally got you, you ambushed me in that mountain and killed off my army. You were standing there, in front of me in the middle of the chaos, with your sword pressed on my neck. And then you said:

"Why, Constantine, I thought we were friends. No matter, if you don't want peace, you'll get the sword!"

You tried to cut my head off, I stayed there and watched you, I wanted you to be the last thing I see. You stopped yourself and collapsed on your knees, crying and hugging me, you told me I was one of your most precious friends; you told me you forgive me and carried me off to safety, before I was boarded on the ship I kissed you. You almost dropped me on the ground, you were that surprised. You didn't say anything, just returned to killing my army; I couldn't care less about them.

_To see you happy! (With someone else)_

_Earnest feeling of love Shall be Sin _

_I will show you my heart_

After that we continue living as if we had never kissed, I kept attacking you, and you kept defeating me. I don't care about that anymore, as long as am able to see you, I will be happy. You keep on making the Pecheneg to side with you, he still loves you. You always protect him from me, so you know that I want him dead. While our armies face in the battlefield we are usually having a war of our own in the dead of night. You consider it a sin, I know it is one as well, but I can't stop myself, just like you can't stop yourself. After one wild night I asked you:

"Aleksander do you love me?"

You just pulled me closer and didn't answer. The next day I saw you and Pecheneg together, smiling and talking together. Later that day I brought you roses and sang you a serenade under your window, you giggled and teased me after that but you were happy and I was the one that caused it, so it didn't matter. We were so happy that day, you even told me you loved me and gave me a cute nickname. But why did you have to choose a bunny for it is beyond me.

_Megaphone I screamed with was broken_

_How hard I try to reach up_

_And fail to get into your sight_

_Ahh, Clear sky slid by never suiting (this situation)_

_I can't get hold of my feeling. What can I... How do I... _

_(I am)Not crying / I am not...._

_I LOVE YOU_

Then everything fell down with my emperor moving the main marketplaces. Your Kniaz wanted to be Tsar, oh, Aleksander, why didn't you stopped him? Your Tsar started attacking me, you raided Thrace, and you left flames of destruction in your wake. You enslaved the population. I tried to talk some sense into you but I got captured by your Tsar firs. Simeon wanted to kill me, you stopped him. You proposed me that day, in front of your Tsar. I agreed, this was one of the happiest days in my life. Imperatriz Zoia stopped our wedding. I killed her soon after.

_Let's fight it out. Shoot the heart_

_There's no time for selecting means_

_Show off my skirt flutter_

_I'll get your eyes on me!_

"Aleksander, you betrayed me for the last time! Negotiating with those Arabs and claiming you still have feelings for me. I am not stupid."

To that you answered with a snort and just walked away and to the Ottoman Empire. Sadiq welcomed you and wanted you. But he also had a different religion; he couldn't possibly accept you as an ally. The negotiations failed and I mercilessly crashed and blinded 15 000 men of your army. Your boss had a heart attack and I took over you in 1018. You didn't love me anymore, I don't care thou, you are mine now, Aleksander.

_Get ready to intercept_

_War situation is still disadvantageous_

_Love is blind_

_I'll be awaken by your kiss_

You liberate yourself in 1186. I only felt anger when you did so and attacked you. You fend me off, and tried to kill Prussia, he ran away, but you still killed his boss and provided us all with a way to battle his army. But Sadiq hadn't forgotten about you. After a desperate fight on your part, you were taken over by him in 1422, 30 years later I was taken over as well, and he made you kill me. This time you did, I wonder, if you had strike me down all those centuries ago would you have become a supreme ruler of Europe, or would you had self-destruct, like Rome did. No matter, I am gone now and you are under Sadiq's rule. I'm sorry Aleksander, I'm sorry for all the shit I pulled. I love you!

**Ya, I know it's kind of sad, but that was how Byzantine-Bulgarian relationship was. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
